<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zanvis by soudamlonely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416263">Zanvis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudamlonely/pseuds/soudamlonely'>soudamlonely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, Plot Twists, Throwback, zane’s ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudamlonely/pseuds/soudamlonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane and Travis make a mistake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zanvis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Znae POv</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i was hanging out iwht aphmau and playing ponies when suden ly theyre was a nock at the dorr and aphamua was in the bathroom so i wnt downt o go het it anfg at the doob ws tavis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>trais: hey baybe &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i cvouldnt help it anfn i blushe super hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>zane: what dcoe uyou want baka</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>trave: i’m hear to touch kateihgyns sas but youres is looking might fine in that dress, princess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>travis pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>znae has a nice but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>zane pov</span>
</p><p>
  <span> OMg!!!! i ForGht i was 3wdring that princes s dress!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>zanes: shut uP dumbass!!1 affmau forced me to wear thisx stoopid thing!#! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nones POC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>trais grabbed zan’es chin anf tries to wrap his hanndsz aournd zanes’ buut but zaesn’sz ass is masasikve and trfavis couilf only grab the top of the left cheek. trafvis pfulled zaene closese to him and zane blushsed so hardf she llokeds like a tomato</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>trafvis: wlel babee yagtmau mast have gravte tates because yours dummy juiucy birthying hips are lookingh extra birthjy today ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SXAne POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh shit!!! how fif travis knosw i was reaCFlly a bottom omega and those massive, juicy, squicshy, thicc, exuberant, voluptuous, feminine, hips really arfe meant for birhting hopefully hsi kids</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i blushed so hard my. cholw body tufned readc and i had an atrhsma attack right thena nd there bugt luclily trace is t=storng snad jknows cpr nd did a nouth to mouth on me. what a dreamboat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but i cant be around prpeolpe because i haeave crippling introvestion so i pjutgshed travis awahy an d yealled and ran abok to my ohuse and slamed the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>te=icl POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ohn no!! i was cnonc ered to csee zane leasce so sufdenely, b ut it was nice to watfch him go. ti ewas do sad i felt my demon side staert to take over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO BE CONTINUED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Author;s Note : Hi gusy it;s Mau!! thkaks for reading mhy firest sotry!! im so escticed to kep posting!! tell me in the commetns how excited you sre to get to the smut-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Travis reached over Zane’s shoulder and immediately slammed Aphmau’s laptop shut. Normally, Zane would have berated Travis for getting so close to him, but Zane was too shocked and horrified to really care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had both assumed that Aphmau wasn’t above shipping real people. Time and time again she’d make them do the Septiplier voices for her amusement, but they never thought…she’d….y’know…..have these fantasies...about them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“....is my ass really that big?” Zane mumbled to himself, breaking the silence</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your ass is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>basically</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> concave, but you do have some pretty smokin’ thighs if that’s any consolation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“.....that was a rhetorical question, Travis.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“....oh…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...hey Zane?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean…like...” Travis fumbled over his words, trying to think of the right words to say, “...I’m not, like….y’know…..into you or anything….but like….I don’t think…y’know…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to keep reading?” Zane finished, already booting the accursed laptop back up, “Are you motivated by blackmail or do you just think it’s funny that you’re the dominant party in her weird fantasy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-hey!! That’s not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> possible.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...yeah...you’re right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>” Usually am, yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>